


Until Dawn

by LullabliesAndDreams



Series: Falling Overnight [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basicaly the same plot as the movie falling overnight, College student Anne, Doctor Gilbert Blythe, Falling Overnight, Gen, I’m still nad with tags, This is just a 2 part fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: If this will be the last night of your life, what will you do?If this is the last night of your life, will you waste it sulking on your room and just wait for it to end?Or a Modern Alternate Universe where Gilbert met Anne the day before his surgery, then spend his whole night with her.This is only an overnight story.Errr... yeah — still bad at summaries 😂
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Falling Overnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808407
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got distracted and I know.. I know, I should not make a new fic when I still have a pending one. I CAN’T HELP IT. 
> 
> Any one here know’s the movie Falling Overnight, cuz that is where this story is going HAHA. 
> 
> I just really love that movie and I can’t help myself imagine Gilbert and Anne in that universe. 
> 
> Again, the story just basically follows that movie plot, just twitching some parts. 
> 
> Disclaimer! I don’t own the characters nor take any credit in the story plot. Hope you guys still enjoy this 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Kisses xx

— And I find it kind of funny,

I find it kind of sad.

The dreams in which I’m dying are the best I ever had.

I find it hard to tell you,

I find it hard to take.

When people run in circles, it’s a very, very, mad world—

The music in his airpods were so loud that he didn’t notice the waitress trying to talk to him about his food.

“Sorry.” He said when he finally notice her, taking one of his airpods off.

“Ohh.” She said in surprised, she must have not notice the airpods before. “I was actually just asking if the food doesn’t taste right, or if there’s anything else we could offer?”

“Ahh —“ he started, not quite knowing how to answer. He’s a bit confused why she was asking that, but then he notice the plate of food in front of him that he ordered and was served to him almost half an hour ago, not eaten, but played with. “There’s nothing wrong with the food. I just suddenly didn’t have the appetite.” He told her honestly.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else we could offer?” She asked again, looking like she’ll be in trouble if he doesn’t ask for anything.

“Maybe a salad?” He said, trying not to be rude.

“What kind of salad? I mean we have lots of salad —“ The waitress lightens up, her eyes were twinkling too much that he now thinks she’s trying to flirt.

“Just something that doesn’t have a lot of dressings, or tomatoes in it.”

“Ohh okay. Well we got —“ She started citing names of salads, while he was actually not listening, he pretended he did. “So what will it be?” The waitress asked, waiting for him to answers.

_Ahh... shit_ , he told himself, not sure again what to say. “The last one you mentioned.” He said, smiling, but still getting a not satisfied look from her.

The waitress just nodded her head and went back to the counter to give the order.

He sighs deeply to himself, feeling a bit sorry for being kind of rude, but what can he do? He’s just not in the mood to talk to anyone about anything, not even with food.

He returns the airpod on his ear and continue to listen to his music.

* * *

* * *

“Got it.”

“Okay, great! I just need you to confirm the last 4 digit of your social and I’ll provide the confirmation number.”

“Sure —“ he started, trying to still focus on the road to as he nears a turn. “That’s 0459”

“0459 — alright! Your confirmation number will be.”

“Wait! Wait —“ he cut him off, almost not being able to turn on the left side of the road, “I’m actually driving so could you just text it to me?”

“I’m sorry but we don’t have that kind of service.”

“I understand, but I’m driving. So can you maybe personally text it to me?” He tried to ask the favor again.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that sir.” the man on the other side of the line told him, making him want to crush on something from annoyance. “Fine then just give it.”

“Alright that’s —“ he was trying to memorize the confirmation number being provided, when he suddenly hears a piercing noise in his ears, and felt nauseous.

He knew he had to stop before he really hit something, worst... someone. He was able to stop on a store parking lot, and the moment he got out of the car, he vomited.

_Ahhh_ _fuck_ , he told himself, feeling sick and light headed. Wiping the vomit off the side of his mouth, he felt disgusted, so he enters the smoothy shop in front to maybe use their bathroom.

There was no one inside, except the redheaded girl at the counter holding a big camera that you usually see being used by photographers. She was looking at something on the camera, probably some pictures.

He walk towards the counter thinking that she will noticed him immediately, but she was so captured by what she was looking at, that he had to clear his throat 3 times before she looked at him.

“Ohh sorry.” She said, putting down the camera. “What can I do for you?” She asked.

“Do you have a restroom that I can maybe use?”

She look at him in question first, so he thought that she’ll tell him that there’s none and that if he’s no buying anything, he should leave — but then she suddenly smiles warmly at him and took a key behind her. “Here, just go straight at the back.”

“Thanks” he said, taking the key.

As soon as he got inside, he wash off his face and rinse his mouth with water.

He could still taste his own vomit so he decided that since he’s already in a smoothy shop, might as well buy one.

“Thanks again” he said, returning the key to her.

“No problem.” She replied, giving the same smile she did earlier.

She was busy looking at her pictures again that he wonders if she ever get her job done, or if her boss knows what she was doing while at work.

He shake off the thoughts and just looked at the menu, trying to see what he should order.“Do you have something that has bananas on it?” He asked, finding it hard to choose on the menu.

She puts down the camera again and gave her best customer service front. “Yes. We have Banago, which is bananas with mangos. Then Strawnana, which is strawberries and banana, and we also got Bananarama, that’s basically bananas and pineaplle —“

“Yeah that one.” He cut’s her off, “bananasharama —“ he paused a bit feeling embarrass not being able pronounce it “whatever you call it.” He finishes, coughing a bit.

She laughs a bit, but it didn’t feel like she was mocking him so he didn’t mind it. “Okay, what size?”

“Just the smallest one.”

She gave him another smile before turning to the ingredients.

_Weird_ , he told himself, looking at the redhead like he was analyzing her. She’s a beauty, probably someone who’s really intelligent, she looks like someone he’ll be able to talk to about things that matters and not just flirts with. If he was being honest, he might ask her for her number because she is most definitely his type... but his not looking for any romance right now — not with his condition, anyway.

While he waits for her to finish an old lady entered the shop, she then took the attention of the redhead at the counter.

“Sorry... what’s your name again?” She asked the older lady, leaving the fruits at the blender.

“It’s Madam Liqua” the older lady said in a poor french accent. “I have ordered an ice cream cake yesterday.” The older lady announce.

“Ohh let me...” the redhead look at the back and then back to the counter. She was looking like she’s in trouble, but still tried to smile her best. She then look at somewhat a book then turned to the old lady, “I’m so sorry, It’s not ready yet.”

“What? Not ready?! I have ordered it yesterday and paid for it, and you’re telling me it’s not ready?!” The old lady was shouting waving her hands in a angry manner.

The lady at the counter just apologetically look at the old lady and said, “I could get it ready for you after an hour if you could just —“

“No! Get me your manager and we’ll talk!”

“His not —“

“Then get me his number! Unbelievable! I ordered it yesterday and paid for it but it’s not ready? What kind of service is this?!”

The redhead took a business card and gave it to the old lady, who almost slaps her hand from talking it.

The old lady then stomped out of the shop, letting the door bang loudly.

“Wow.” He said, few seconds after the old lady was gone.

“Sorry, I —“ she didn’t complete, the red head suddenly remembers his ordered and rush to finish it. “Sorry to keep you waiting, and I’m sorry that you had to see that.” She said, handing the smoothy to him, still with a smile even after she got reprimanded and shouted at.

“It’s okay. Even though she’s old, it was not nice to do that.” He said getting a sip of the smoothy which he actually like.

“I —“ she was about to tell him something when the counter phone ring. “Yeah... yeah. I know. I’m sorry Rick, I just — yeah, I’ll look at the book next time. Yeah... yeah. Thanks —“

While she was speaking to the phone, he noticed the card display at the counter.

He thought the pictures were post cards but it was actually poster invite for an exhibit.

‘ _Reverie_ by Anne Shirley-Cuthbert’ he read in a very low voice.

“Still got my job.” She announce.

“Congratulations.” He told her sincerely with a smile.

She then sigh in relief and said, “Woooah, that was — I was already planning job-hunting” she joked, both of them chuckles.

“This is — this is you right?” He asked her, showing the card he took at the counter.

“Ah yeah, just a small exhibit for my photos.” She was looking fondly at the card, like she’sso proud of it.

“You’re a photographer?” He asked, quite interested with what she does in life.

“Not really, I just like taking photos. My friends are just very supportive at my hobby so...” she was smiling really widely.

She looks really beautiful smiling and talking about the things she love, he thought, then shaking the thoughts off his head. “You should come.” She invited him.

“I’ll think about it.” He said, suddenly trying to put a line on them. Though he was worried she’ll be disappointed with his answered, she surprised him with a sign of relief and a big smile, like she’s grateful he’s at least considering to come.

He doesn’t like this affect she has on him. They just met for christ sakes!

“Ohh, how much do I owe you by the way?” He asked, remembering that he hasn’t paid for the smoothy yet.

“It’s okay, on the house. I mean, you watched me get yelled at, and almost lost my job — it took forever to make so...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” She assured him.

He wanted to say something, but he just kept his mouth closed, he figured that it’s time to leave or he might not be able to leave at all.

“Thank you... Anne —“ he manage to say, nodding to her as goodbye. He took last look at her, she was smiling really brightly.

* * *

* * *

“Still no seizures?” 

“No seizures...”

”And you have been eating?”

”Yeah... yeah — sometimes it gets a little tricky, but I do eat.” He answered truthfully, thought he doesn’t really feel good talking about it. 

“How’s the nausea going?” The doctor asked like he knows there’s something he is keeping. 

“It’s not great, but I can manage.” He sighs.

”when was the last time you vomited?” _earlier this morning,_ he wanted to say but felt really pathetic so instead he just answered, “a couple of days ago.”

”and is that during a headache?”

He sat on a patient’s chair, uneasy, thinking how ironic it was when he himself is a doctor. “Yeah.” He answered.

”How long does the headaches last?”

”I don’t know... depends, couple of hours sometimes. I don’t really know — it’s the daylight, it really gets me.” He laughs a little, like what he said was just a joke, but his doctors face were so serious that he had stopped, then continue, “but, I don’t know... night sucks too. I haven’t been sleeping so, I’m always just fucking tired.”

”Well that’s the medicine, you don’t have to take it tonight if you don’t want too.” 

He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this looks but that would be so rude, so he just nodded his head okay to answer and kept his mouth closed.

“Blythe —“ the doctor started, finally looking at him. “You do know how important this surgery is to you right?”

Like he can forget, “so is the other surgeries I done with.” He mumbled, sighing to himself. He knows he’s being rude and he hated it, but he could not help it... not when he has done this more than once and he’s still not free from this illness. He miss being the one to talk to patients, he miss being able to treat and do surgeries, not to himself but to his patients.

He leans back to the sit and sighs deeply again.

“You’re also a doctor so you should know that —“

“Yeah, I’m a doctor.” He cut him off, grinning, and wanting to turn the table in front of him around. It’s so frustrating, he told himself.

“So you know too that doctor’s are the most difficult one to treat.” The doctor can see his frustration but didn’t really point it out. He sighs and continue, “Well, I know that we have already gone through this with you before, and I’m sure you’re very familiar with it, but I have to go over it with you again with the consent form. Do you have any question on for me before I start?” 

”No.” 

“I feel really possitive about this surgery Blythe... real positive.” 

He just sighs, because he have heard that one before. 

“So let’s start. Know that you should not eat after 10pm, every brain surgery involves a risk of swelling and infection so we’re keeping you at the hospital for as long as —“ 

His mind slowly driff off as his doctor read the form to him. Like the doctor said, he has already been relly familiar with it, he actually have it memorize from hearing and reading it quite too many times. 

He looks at the consent form he was holding and starts to imagine it, as a contract for his soul.

* * *

* * *

“— those freaking bees are the worst! The worst really! It’s been what? 10 yrs since I took over your farm and your bees still like to sting me!”

He laughs at his story, though he’s only half listening to him as he was also reading a book.

“Earth to Blythe! Hello! Are you listening? Are you still there?!” Bash called.

He sighs putting his book down and adjusted his laptop so that Bash can see him clearly.

“I still can’t get use to this video chatting thing. I told you Blythe, just get home here. At least here you won’t be alone.” Bash and his wife were his good friend, a family actually.

Yes, he wanted to get home there, just relax and chill with them but... he doesn’t like feeling hopeless or useless. Mary, Bash wife, she like taking care of people, it not her fault that she loves doing that, and Gilbert love her for that, but he also couldn’t help but always be reminded of his illness whenever Mary looks at him so worriedly and would practically not let him do anything.

He made an excuse that the doctor specializing on his condition are in the city so he has to be in the city to also have his treatment.

“Look, Delphine misses you.” Mary appeared on the screen with their baby, as Bash make faces to make the baby laugh.

“Well I miss her too.” He told them, waving his hands hello to Mary.

“Ohh Gilbert Blythe! What on earth happened to you — are you still eating? you look so thin!” Mary gasp, moving closer to the screen to see him clearly.

“I’m still eating, it’s just the illusion of the screen.” He reasoned.

Mary seems to believe him but her worried face is still intact, “When are you visiting? It’s been half a year already since the last time we saw you personally. We wanted to visit you but Dellie can’t ride planes yet.”

“Yeah well, I want to visit too but, my doctor won’t allow it.” He reason, just like how he always do.

“What’s happening Gilbert? Is there something you’re not telling us?”

Ohh, he haven’t told them about the surgery too. He doesn’t want them to know that his body is not responding to his current treatment anymore and that he has to undergo another surgery — he doesn’t want them to suddenly fly over to him, leaving everything behind just so that they can take care of him.

“Ammm... I have to go. I have video conference in 5 so — I miss you guys! I love you! Call you soon!” He pretended that he’s doing something for a few second just to show it on the video then suddenly cut them off. 

Gilbert have been trying to find things to do while he waits for tomorrow — while he waits for his surgery.

He tried playing board games, playin cards, playing mind games on the internet, but time seems to run really... really slow when your waiting for something.

He was marking his toe in blue marker absentmindedly, when he suddenly realize what he was doing.

He sighs and tried to rub off the ink, but he end up just having ink on his fingers too. He then decided to take a shower.

It was only quarter to six but his already in bed, trying to sleep.

His not getting any sleep though.

There’s a lot going on in his head really.

The what ifs...

The things he should have done...

The things he should not have done...

The regrets...

The pain it’ll cause the people he’s leaving behind...

He’s thinking of what his life could have turn up if not being ill.

After few more minutes, he suddenly got up took all his clothes out of his closet and grabbed a garbage bag.

After putting all his clothes on the garbage bag, he took his other belongings next and put it to the garbage bag.

He put everything on the garbage bag, like his ready to just throw it all away.

He was sitting below the kitchen sink, between the garbage bags of his belongings.

He was just sitting there quietly... trying not to think, trying to clear off his head.

His phone then suddenly lit up showing an email notification, it made him look at the time, 6:34.

A thought suddenly enters his mind, then opened the bags besides him looking for something.

When he saw the card he was looking for, without second thinking, he dress himself up and drive down the road to get to her exhibit.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a small place, perfect for her simple event, he thought.

No one was at front to greet people who are coming in, and no one was actually at the counter, so he just went ahead and look around, holding a booklet guide for the event he took at the counter.

There are only few people at the place, most are just chatting and not really looking at the pictures displayed.

He was actually not a fan of photography exhibit, he’s more into paintings and sculptures.

He look around more and was suddenly got entrance by this set of picture with people who’s smiling genuinely. It was beautiful that he might have just become a fan now.

“Hi.” A girl with blond hair greeted him. “Are you Ruby’s friend?” She asked.

He was shaking his head no, thinking that this is a poor way to flirt.

“Ohh sorry, I —“

“You!” Someone suddenly said loudly, cutting the blond girl off.

He smiled when he saw who it was, the redheaded girl walk closer to them smiling widely, excitedly. “You came.” She said happily.

“I did.” He simply answered, forgetting the blond girl that was still standing there.

“Ohh so you’re Anne’s friend.” The blond girl said, with disappointment in her face.

“Hey Josie, this is...” She suddenly remembers that he actually haven’t told her his name yet, so she looked at him and silently ask him to save her from embarrassment.

“Gilbert” he said, smiling, then offering his hand for a shake “Gilbert Blythe. Anne and I just met this morning.” He was shaking Josie hand but looking smugly at Anne.

“Is that so... well, I really thought you were the guy Ruby was talking about. It was nice meeting you though.” She finished, then walked away from the two.

“Sorry, I forgot I didn’t tell you my name this morning.” He apologizes, as Anne shakes her head telling him that it’s okay.

“Did you just arrived?” She asked.

“Kind off, yeah. You made a pretty nice exhibit here.”

”Thanks.” She was looking at him, still in a surprise and awe expression. She couldn’t help but be a bit embarass about it. “Sorry I just — usually people don’t come so... thanks for coming.”

”Ohh no hussle, I wanted to come, you know — plus, this are really a piece of art.” He assured her.

”Thanks.” She looks at him with greatfulness in her eyes. 

Gilbert have just been captivated with those glassy gray eyes, so he tries not to look at her eyes for too long so he won’t drown and still think straight. “Are this all yours?”

“No, these are actually a collective exhibit.” Said pointing around the place. “And ohh — you actually found mine.” She was smiling happily, recognizing that they are standing in front of her photos.

“Ohh, these are your works?” He asked, not really looking at the name of the photographer attached of the photos he was looking before.

“Yeah.” She replied, looking proudly and really happily at her photos.

“It’s beautiful.” He said, looking at her smiling face and not the photos. It was like he was directing the compliment to her and not the photo.

When she suddenly turns to him, he turned his head back to the photos, feeling like he was caught on something that he shouldn’t have done.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Is there some kind of a theme?” He asked, slightly coughing like he was avoiding a certain conversation.

Anne might have figure him out but didn’t point it out. “Ahh well... I like taking pictures of interesting people — if that’s a theme?”

“Yeah, that could be a theme.” He wanted to keep the conversation going so he asked, “Well what makes a person interesting though?”

“That is — that is a good question.” She paused, thinking, thought she was still smiling.

“Do you have any favorites?” He asked.

“I’m not sure — do you have any favorites?” She returned the question that made him laugh.

They were looking at each other again, kind of giggling, when guy approach Anne and ask, “Hey Anne, where should I put these?” He was holding boxes of stuff, probably for the event.

“Just at the back —“ she instructed, but the guy was looking clueless. “you know what, let me show you where.” Before she go ahead, she looked at Gilbert with a sorry eyes, “Ammm...”

“Ohh go on, don’t let me keep you.” He assured her.

“Okay, I’ll be back.” She said, as she walks away and Gilbert follows with his eyes until they are gone to the back.

He was starting to think that it was a bad idea he went there.

He’s been keeping himself busy, looking at the displayed photos for the pass 15 minutes now. His favorites were Anne photo set and he can look at it for hours, but being in a place where you’re a stranger (he figured that everyone actually knows each other) while everyone is practically is looking at you in question, kind of feels heavy.

He haven’t seen Anne ever since she left.

The guy earlier must have been her boyfriend — well she is pretty... it’s impossible for her not to have a boyfriend, he told himself.

He sighs to himself feeling quite pathetic.

A few seconds later, he sees Anne with the same guy before. The guy then hugged her goodbye, and when the guy was gone, she looked at him.

“I’m so sorry about that.” She said as she approach him.

“Ohh, you didn’t have —“ he was surprised that she actually returned to him. “It’s okay, you’re busy — got a lot of things to do.” He smiled at her, assuring her that he understand.

“Yeah, I’ve been moving around since like 9am.” She was laughing and he just realized that he likes how her laugh sounds.

“It’s a long day... plus you almost got fired today so — stressful.” He joked. 

“I need a long vacation.” _Ahh, that laugh again_ , Gilbert told himself.

He told himself to stop thinking about it though, but he can’t — and he enjoys talking to her so he continues. “It good to be busy though, you know... got a lot of work done and stuff.”

“Yeah.” She agreed, liking the small talk too. “How about you? What are you up to? School or something?”

And there’s the topic he doesn’t like to really talk about, so he minimize his answer as much as possible for her not to ask more. “I use to work in a research hospital. It’s cool, but I’m kind of taking a break right now — trying to figure things out. I’m basically doing nothing exciting right now, nothing artistic like this.” He pointed back to the photos.

“No? Like ever?”

“Yeah well, not professionally.”

“How about unprofessionally?”

He laughs at the memory, he suddenly felt kind of childish too but, he really enjoys talking to her, even if it mean embarrassing himself a little. “Well, I used to make dinosaurs out of tinfoil.”

She looked at him with real interest and ask, “What kind of dinosaurs?”

“All kinds of dinosaurs. I mean, I don’t just settle with the —“

“The normal kind?” She finished his sentence that made him look her in the eye for a second.

“Yeah, cause that would be boring right?”

“Right”

Anne wonders why he been doing that — avoid looking her in the eye directly. Or if he do look, it will only last for a few seconds. It’s like, he likes her but not really... kind of frustrating to her because he’s actually her type and she been sending him signals but it seems like he’s kind of ignoring it.

But at least he’s still here, she told herself.

“I would make up my own kind.” He tells her. “like snakosaurous — it’s like a snake but really dangerous.”

“I’ll like to see something like that.” She told him. “Want to show me?” She was waiting for a reaction, for him to like — grab the chance or something, but instead he made an excuse.

“I would, but, you know — I’ve retired so I’m kind of rusty. I have to get a hand on a pretty heathy amount of tinfoil before —“

“Hey Anne, sorry...” Josie the girl earlier approached them before Gilbert could finish. “I’m thinking of heading home now, so... you can just clean up tomorrow.”

“Ohh okay, thank you. Are you going to the house later?”

“Yeah, yes. After I’ve eaten though, cause I’m starving.”

“Yeah me too.” She laughs, then hugged her friend goodbye. “See you later.”

“Yeah.” Josie then turns to Gilbert and wave goodbye “Nice to met you again, Gilbert.”

“Likewise.” He waved back.

The two of them watched Josie walk away for a few seconds before turning back to each other.

“Are you hungry?” Anne suddenly asked. “Do you want to like, maybe get a dinner with me?”

He was not really sure if he should go with her.

He doesn’t want to end the night yet.

He doesn’t want to get back to his empty house and sulk till the next day come and have his surgery.

 _Ohh right, the surgery_ , so he look at his phone to check on time, 7:30 “Yeah, sure.” He answered her.

Anne though it was weird that he check on his phone first before answering, but she was just glad that he said okay, “Okay... come on.” She led the way as Gilbert follows.

“Is there anything that you don’t like to eat? Cuz I know this great place nearby —“

The two keep the small talks and laughs as they strode the street.

* * *

* * *

“Is this where you come all the time?”

“Yes. All the time — I bring here all my friends.” She paused looking at him and said, “And all of my boyfriends.” She joked.

“Ohh great, cuz I’m actually trying to find a place where I can bring my all my children.”

They were both laughing at each others joke, enjoying each other company.

Gilbert couldn’t help but wish for this to last long. He thought, how long has it been since he last enjoy his night? Enjoyed someone’s company?

Anne’s a really nice girl, he wish he have know her much earlier.

They finished dinner with lots of laughs and simple stories about their life. It’s like, they’re trying to catch up with all those times they haven’t been in each other life, they wish they could talk more but, no matter how perfect their night is — it ends.

“Ahh shit.” Gilbert said, noticing a ticket place on his car.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.”

“Well we can split the fine —“ she tried but Gilbert wave it off.

“No, no, it’s okay — I can manage.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah — sure.” He assured her.

“Alright then”

She was standing there, not knowing what to say next, should she say goodnight and goodbye? But she doesn’t want to, not yet at least. Will she be able to see him again? She really, really wish to.

 _God, can you please make a move!_ She thought to herself.

“So do you need a ride somewhere or —“ he asked, but he kind of look hesitant or maybe she was just imagining it.

She then remembered her bike so she actually have to decline. “It’s fine. I got it covered.” She told him, that she immediately regretted.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Well, I already said it so... stupid girl, she scold herself. “Give me your phone.” She then thought of a nice idea that may or may not work.

“Okaay...” he was confused but hands her his phone.

“That’s my number. Call me if you want to hang out.” She said, giving back his phone. This should imply that she like his company and she likes hanging out with him, but don’t want to looks so clingy and needy when they have only literally just met so... it’s yours to decide if you still want to hang out.

He was staring at his phone dumbfounded, and Anne was a bit embarrass for maybe being too forward, so she just hugs him and wave her goodbye.

Gilbert watched her until she disappeared from the street.

And when he entered his car, he suddenly laughs hysterically, slapping his hand on his wheels.

_Gilbert Blythe, you stupid ass fuck._

_How can you —_

_This should not —_

_Great, just great —_

He then started tearing off the ticket he was holding, place it on his mouth, and started munching on it like it’s some kind of a gum.

He’s going crazy.

For one night, one freaking night. He started seeing a future that he already accepted not happening.

For one fucking night, he started hoping — again.

A sudden knock on his window blew his thoughts off.

It was Anne, she was looking at him kind of nervous but she was smiling beautifully. “What are you eating?” She asked when she notice him munching.

He spit the paper out on his hand and said, “Nothing.” Like he just didn’t have a short mental breakdown a few second ago.

She looks at him like she wanted to say something but is being shy with it so he just waited for her to collect her nerves. “Amm I just... it’s my friend birthday today and I just thought — maybe you would want to come to this party?” He was looking at her really surprised, he can’t still grasp the idea why she would want to spend time with a stranger like him. She maybe like him, yes, but he was clearly blowing off all his chances, but she just keeps giving him another. “Or not.” She suddenly added when he had not answer after a minute.

He was sure that she’s still waiting for him to say yes, so without really thinking he told her. “Yeah... sure.”

“Really?”

She was looking so happy, that he couldn’t take it back anymore. “Yeah, why not.”

“Okay.” She looked like she’s about to jump up and down from excitement, and he feels kind of guilty about it, but fuck it! This may be the last night of my life.

“Can I put my bike on your car?” She ask, so he got out of his car to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh did I say 2 part fic? I MEANT 3. Sorry about that HAHA 
> 
> Any thoughts are welcome. 
> 
> Kisses xx


	3. Chapter 3

“When you get to the fountain, turn right.” She instructed.

Five minutes to the drive and Gilbert’s silently regretting saying yes. Not because he doesn’t want to go, but because he wanted to — wanted spend what’s left of his time with her, but the more time he spends with her, the more he wanted for it not to end... _it’s not really fair for her, especially since she doesn’t know_ , he thought. “Alright.” He just told her.

“What does your car smells like?” She suddenly asked

“What? Where did that question came from?” He sniffle a laugh from her unusual question.

“Every car has a smell. My friend Prissy... her car smells like lavender.” She said it like she can smell the lavender just from imagining it. He wanted to really laugh looking at her, not because he wants to make fun of her, but... she’s just simply amazing. No wonder he can’t say no to her, not even when he really have to.

“Well what do you think my car smells like?”

She took a breath and think of something his car could maybe smell. “Crayons” she said.

“Crayons?” He took a sniff but he can’t smell his car as crayons so he just laugh. “Well is it the good kinds of crayons or the bad ones?”

“Bad kinds of crayon?” She asked, not knowing the difference really.

“Yeah... I think bad crayons smell musty, really musty —“

“Good crayons, then.” She answered, smiling lovingly.

He sniffles and nodded at her. The rest of the ride was kind of quiet, they just listen to the song from his car.

“This is home.” She said as they get inside the front yard.

“It’s nice.” He told her as he looks around. The frond yard were full of plants and a few trees. They have also decorated it with fairy lights, that looks so nice at night. “Who’s birthday is it again?” He asked.

“Ruby, one of my roommates.”

They stop at the door, Gilbert a little bit worried. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?”

“Yeah, of course.” She assured him, giving him the smile he came to love. “I have to warn you though... my friend are kind of crazy so, brace yourself.”

“As long as they don’t eat me alive I’ll be okay.” He joked, making her laugh.

“Well good luck.”

The moment she opened the door, the blasting music almost made Gilbert deaf.

The room were full of people, dancing, chatting, drinking, playing.

Gilbert doesn’t remember the last time he went to a party — he also doesn’t remember the last time he actually made a real interaction with people... always hiding at his apartment.

Ruby, he figured by the hairband she was wearing with a ‘birthday girl’ sign, saw them immediately and hugs Anne’s tightly, looking really happy that she has arrived.

Anne then introduced him to Ruby. He was a bit startled when she hugs him tightly, telling him that she like his name, he thought that she was flirting a bit, but the next second, just as someone entered the room, she jumps to that person in hug.

“She’s a hugger.” Anne explained and introduced him next to the people who entered.

Somebody then shouted “get over here you little bitch.” pointing at Anne, in a serious tone — but then when he got close, Anne hugs him tightly, laughing brightly.

They talked for a few seconds, and when the guy notices Gilbert, who’s cluelessly watching them, he asked him for his name.

“My names Gilbert, nice to meet you.” he offer his hand for a shake which he accepted.

“How’s it going? My name’s Cole, otherwise known as the guy who used to bang Anne.” He was saying it so seriously and he squished Gilbert’s hand a bit tighter before letting go, that Gilbert didn’t know how to respond.

“Oh my god! Shut up!” Anne slaps Cole hands, as she laughs “That is so not true!”

Cole then started laughing and said, “Oh god, you should have seen your face man. I would never bang Anne, or any girl — I’m gay, so if you are... I’m single.” He playfully wink at him, and Gilbert just nervously laugh and cleared his throat.

“Don’t scare him!” Anne scolded Cole, with a playful push.

“I’m not.”

“Just, get us something to drink, okay.”

“Fine — well, welcome to the party and enjoy it as if this is your house.” He told Gilbert, as he went to the kitchen to get drinks.

“Overwhelmed?” She asked him, looking at his troubled face.

“A bit yeah.” He sniffle a laugh from embarrassment.

“I did warn you.”

“You did.”

“You’re that guy at the exhibit.” A guy he was about to pass by from the kitchen called him.

“Ahh, yeah.” He stopped, recognizing it was the guy holding boxes from before.

“Jerry — you are?” He introduced himself, holding out his hand for a shake.

“Gilbert.” He said, shaking his hand and added “Anne invited me here, so —“ he sounded like he was explaining, that made Jerry sniffle a laugh.

“Yeah, well... you totally look like her type so.” He laughs, and Gilbert was just a bit baffled. “Don’t worry, Anne is just like an annoying sister to me.”

“What are you telling him?” Anne suddenly appeared, pointedly looking at Jerry.

“Nothing.” He said, Anne looking not convince with what he just said.

“That’s quite a beverage you got there.” Gilbert pointed out to change the topic.

Another guy was actually standing their holding a big pitcher of drink

“Yeah, Moody here is quite the bartender.” He fist-pump the guy besides him.

“This look nice.” He complimented the drink again, then holding his hand out for a shake and to introduced himself to the other guy, “Gilbert.”

“Yeah I know —“ Moody said, “Gilbert Blythe right?” The guy eyes were twinkling like he saw a celebrity.

“You know him?” Anne asked.

“I mean, not personally — this guy is famous in my studies and work line.” He stated as a matter of fact.

“Famous?” Anne’s brows were almost crossing from curiosity.

Moody continue, “Well he’s only the youngest doctor at the research hospital my company is competing with, and he’s also the youngest one to lead a research group.” He then turned to Gilbert and asked, “I heard that my company tried to steal you away, but your hospital doubled your wage so that you won’t leave, is that true?”

Gilbert doesn’t like to talk about his work really, no anymore at least. There was a time that he wouldn’t shut up about it, but now... every time he talks about his work, it just frustrates him, cuz it’s a reminder of his condition. “Kind of, yeah. Though, I’m kind of taking a break right now.” He said, when he saw them still waiting for his answer.

“Wow.” Moody exclaimed, “did you know this guy here found a new way to detect cancer on it’s early stages!” He added, looking at everyone, making Gilbert a bit uncomfortable.

“No... it’s not — it can only detect certain types of cancer, not all cancer.” _Cause if it did, I should have_ — his thoughts were stop when Anne tugs on his sleeves.

“That’s pretty cool.” She said.

Her smile were blinding him that he has to look away, he also needs to change the topic again because he really can’t talk about work anymore.

He manage to get out of the conversation about his line of work. He kept small talks around the people at the party, played with some of their games and laugh a lot.

Anne introduced him to a lot of her friends and made sure that he won’t get left out even when she doing drinking game with her girlfriends.

It was fun.

A bit overwhelming, yes, but nonetheless fun.

Anne’s really giving him a night to remember.

He sat alone at the corner for the mean time, feeling his head aching a bit. The sound of the music is kind of clouding his thoughts and is making him nauseous, that he had to get some air. So he got out, where the music is not too loud, and concentrate in calming his head.

He breaths in and out, and slowly relaxed.

He was sitting in front of his car, and was just looking at it mindlessly, when a thought of Anne’s bike came into mind.

He figured that he has to take it out and put it where it should be.

“What are doing?” Anne asked as she descend out of the front yard.

“Just... getting some air and — taking care of the bike situation.” He simply answered, pointing at the bike he was holding.

“Ohh... it goes over there, come here.” She pointed at the side of the house where another bike is parked.

“Oh no.” Gilbert said, when he saw the parked bike as he wheels the one he was holding. It was a vintage looking bike but is on a very good condition. “You got to be kidding me.” He added looking at Anne who gave him a proud look.

“This is the coolest bike I have ever seen.” He placed the bike he was holding steadily on the side and looks on the other bike.

“You want to ride it?” She asked, smiling at him.

He didn’t expect her to say that, he shouldn’t really be surprised, but her question has an underlying meaning, ‘ride it with me’ and he can see that, that it left him kind of baffled, “I want to, but — I don’t want to take you away from the party.”

“It’s okay... they’ll survive.” She insisted with a smile he can’t say no to.

Anne took his silent as a yes and started to take the other bike, as he leads him off the street.

“Okay.” He told her.

“This is amazing!” Gilbert shouted, as Anne laughs at her.

He never thought he would love biking this much. Maybe because the bike he is riding is a classic, or maybe it because he is with the right person.

“This feels about right! Feels like this bike is actually made for me” he added.

“Oh yeah? Tell me about it.”

“Just feels good — feels like a perfect fit gloves” he tells her as a matter of fact.

They continue biking and chatting... laughing and just enjoying the night.

This has been the happiest he has been for the longest time.

“Nice ride.” A car full of drunk guys passing by slows down to matched their pace and started catcalling Anne.

This pisses Gilbert off but he doesn’t want to scare Anne by suddenly punching the guy, so he stayed quiet and kept close to her.

“Let’s just go back.” She told him looking really uncomfortable, as the drunk guys continues to bother her.

Gilbert nodded and turn the bike around, and before he started to pedal, he slap the drunk guy who’s of the window so hard.

“Oh my god!” Anne was surprised but also thought it was funny. It was a relief that she‘s still able to pedal fast, telling Gilbert where he should turn.

They were able to find a hiding place, leaving the bikes somewhere close for the mean time.

“I think they’re gone.” Anne said, a bit out of breath from peddling fast.

“I think I want to go back and hit him again.” He said as a matter of fact that made Anne laugh.

“What were you thinking?” She asked, still laughing from what just happened.

“I’m not really a violent person, but it just felt so good to hit him.”

Anne’s mind were going in a different direction as she watch and listens to him. She thought that he’s acting too adorable right now, like some kind of a puppy. A knight in shining armor puppy.

“I’m kind of crazy right now — totally crazy.” He said, and the way he smiles just made Anne crazy too, so without really thinking, she pulled Gilbert in a quick kiss.

Gilbert was baffle from what she did. He wanted to say something but couldn’t get anything out.

“Let’s go.” She told him, and stood first, leaving him like she just didn’t kiss the guy on his lips.

It took him few seconds before things process in his head.

“What about the bikes?” He asked, like it’s the most pressing issue.

“It’s fine, leave it.” She told him.

He follows her as she goes near a pond. “Take off your shoes.” She said, as she takes hers off.

She started to cross to the pond and went to this rock formation thing, then sat there.

Gilbert follows and sat besides her.

They were just quiet for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the water. When they catch eyes others eye they would giggle.

“What are you thinking right now?” Anne asked.

“I don’t know — just, enjoying the night... enjoying this.” He replied, looking at her smiling. “How about you? What are you thinking right now?” He returned the question.

She just chuckled and then pointed at his toe. “It’s black.”

“Ohh.” He’s a bit confused why she didn’t answer. “it blue actually.” He added.

“Why is your toe blue?” She ask out of curiosity.

“I colored it earlier this afternoon.”

“Why —“ Anne was cut when a guy started calling on them.

“Hey! Hey! This is a private property!” He shouted, they both figured that he’s some kind of a security guard from the building ahead.

“We should go.” Anne suggested, but Gilbert has a different plan.

“Wait let me —“ he stops her and turns to the guard “Hey man! Can we stay for a little bit? I’m just chatting with a lady here, see? I mean, how would you feel if you’re with a lady and you just —“

“Well how would you feel if I call the police?” The guard cut him off.

Anne was just silently laughing at his insistence, but then decided that this is not worth to be detained at the station, so he wave it off and said, “Okay, alright — we’re going now.”

He was trying to carefully walk off the rocks, but his brain suddenly shuts off making him fall straight down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....  
> This was supposed to be a 2 chapt fic... then turned 3....  
> Now it’s going to be 4... sarrreee 😚😚  
> This time it’s true, cuz I finish it already, just on the works of editing. I was supposed to update it in one go, but I’m having a hard time editing so.... last chap will be tomorrow — hopefully hehe.
> 
> Any thoughts are welcome ☺️
> 
> Kisses xx


	4. Chapter 4

“This is why you kids shouldn’t be going around places you shouldn’t be.” The guard, who introduced himself as Teddy, help out when Gilbert fell down.

He had a small cut on his forehead and a pretty bad nosebleed.

Teddy, also helped in cleaning of Gilbert’s cut and gave him something to wipe the blood on his nose. “We’re sorry.” He said, feeling like a kid being scolded by his father.

Anne just stood by his side, fighting the urge to laugh so loud.

“Well, it’s fine now — just don’t do anything stupid like this again, okay? Cuz at the end of the day, what’s important is you guys not ending up on jail.” He finish, putting a lousy bandage on Gilbert’s forehead.

“Let me look.” Anne tugs on Gilbert for him to turn to her and show her how he was patched up. “Looks good.” She told Teddy, while she giggles.

“Well, not my best, but, it’ll do.” Teddy said proudly and added. “Well kids, it was nice meeting you. It’s late, so go home now.”

The two gave their thanks and nodded goodbye to Teddy.

When they’re out of Teddy sight, Anne started laughing so hard.

“Wow, now that’s a reaction.” Gilbert said.

“Sorry, I just — it felt like we were really a bunch of kids, not two capable adults.”

“I felt the same.” He sniffles a laugh.

They retrieve the bikes and started walking back to Anne’s house.

“So... how does it feel being a doctor and being patched up by someone else?” She suddenly ask.

Gilbert could have been offended by the question, but he knew that she doesn’t know his condition. “It’s ah... It’s great. You know — he did a really good job so...”

“He did.” She agreed.

They were walking in silence for a few minutes now.

It didn’t feel anything awkward or uneasy, it was just right.

Anne felt like she should say something though, she realized she loves hearing his voice. “Is your nose still bleeding?”

“Ahh no, I think it stop now.” He said holding down the tissue that he had on his noise.

“Okay... good.” She said in relief.

“You know... when I was a in 9th grade, I had this really bad nosebleed and it’s funny because it happened while I was making-out with this girl.” He started telling a story.

“Really? What happened?” She asked, really curious of what happened.

“Christine Terry, that’s her name.” He looked at her for a moment to see her expression. She’s smiling at him, she showed him that she interested with his story, so he continue, “You know how at that age, kids are so in a hurry to have boyfriends and such, so Christine asked me if we could do a study session, but you know — it was not really a study session. We started making out and after a few seconds, when I opened my eyes blood were just everywhere, and I figured it was coming out my nose.”

“Oh no.” Anne side commented, with a chuckle.

“Yeah, and I didn’t know what to actually do — should I keep kissing her? Or tell her?” He was gesturing his hand to give more effect to his story, making Anne laugh more. “After a minute she realized something is up and when she saw the blood, she screamed and run out of my house.” He finished just in time as they reach Anne’s home.

“You scared her.” Anne ended laughing too much to his story.

“I did. After that she never talk to me ever — the downfall of my dating life.” He joked, as he opens the door for her. 

When they got inside, the place was empty — not really empty. Cole was sitting on the couch, munching on some kind of a long fruit candy.

“What happened to that?” He asked pointing on Gilbert’s head.

“Nothing, just — clumsiness.” He told him.

“Where is everyone.” Anne asked Cole.

“Well, we are actually doing a reverse surprise party, where everyone hides at the party.” He said, making the two clueless person look at him in confusion. “Kidding. Paul’s friend is playing underground so everyone went there, I’m just waiting for —Jane to finish taking a dump!” He shouted the last part making sure Jane can hear him. Jane on the other hand shouted back that she is not. “She is” Cole insisted telling the two in a low voice. “Anyway, you coming?” He directed the question to Anne but was also looking at Gilbert.

“Yeah sure —“ She replied, then turned to Gilbert, “you want to come? I mean if you don’t want to it’s okay.” She was giving him a puppy dog eye, contradicting what she just said.

Gilbert took a glimpse to the clock and saw that it’s past quarter to 1am “fuck it —“ he murmured “yeah, let’s go.”

“Really?” Anne’s eye lit up and she almost jumps from excitement.

Jane then appeared saying hi to Anne and Gilbert, as Cole told them that they’ll just wait for them outside.

“Come here cloud pirate, let’s fix you up quickly.” She directed him to follow her at the kitchen, as she notice the bandage in his head were falling off.

“Cloud pirate?” He asked but was just given a laugh from Anne.

Cole was not kidding when he said ‘playing underground’, cuz they all gather at some kind of an underpass.

Though it was a good place to play acoustics and sing because of the good echo.

The song were smooth and relaxing, everyone started to just cuddle up.

Gilbert didn’t even know when he and Anne started to cuddle as he leans to the side.

Anne kept playing with his hand, drawing something on his palm and then intertwining their fingers together. 

She would even kiss their hands together.

Gilbert couldn’t help but kiss the crown of Anne’s head.

Anne would turn to face him from time to time, hugging him tightly, humming the song to his shoulder.

He kept kissing the sides of her head and would whisper to her ears nice things.

It was just so relaxing.

Gilbert was rummaging the car looking for a purse and when he saw it he was able to sigh in relief.

“What’s that?” Cole appeared on his back, he was smoking not far from the car.

“Nothing, just my new accessory.” He joke, then suddenly regretting it cuz it was so lame. “It’s Ruby’s she — drunk... crying.”

“What?” His expression suddenly turned concern then told Gilbert to show them where they are. “I told you Ruby that you’re not allowed to cry tonight!” Cole said when he’s near his group.

The girls where comforting her and the guys, they were just watching — maybe silently supporting the girl who’s comforting her.

Gilbert gave the purse to Anne and she said, “Look! Ruby! Gilbert found your purse! See I told you it’s not gone, please stop crying.”

Instead of stop crying, she cried harder like a child. “But, I’m old!”

“You’re not old, you just turned 25 Ruby.” Josie told her, rubbing her back.

“The party is over and I’m old!” She insisted, making every huff.

“Oh god, you’re ruining the night Ruby.” Cole reprimanded her.

“Don’t —“ Anne smack his leg for saying that, making Ruby cry more.

“Hey, I heard Ryan has a thing at the tree.” Jerry suggested.

“The tree —“ Ruby’s face kind of lit up when she heard the word tree, Gilbert were just watching the group, confused on why some got excited also.

“It’s like 2 in the morning already, I don’t —“ Diana said but was stop when Ruby held her hands pouting.

“Can we go to the tree please?” Ruby pleaded.

One by one people started to agree, then suddenly everyone is looking at Gilbert.

Confused, he figured they are waiting for him to agree on what they are planning.

Gilbert wanted to kind of laugh at the situation.

Anne’s friend are so much like her — for just one night, he already gotten so close to them.

“What me? Of course we’re going to the tree. I’m not letting Ruby get old in my watch!”

Everyone’s cheered and started to get on their cars.

“Amm, what’s the tree?” He asked Anne as they intertwined their hands together like it’s the most natural thing.

“You’ll see.” She simple answered, slowly dragging him to the car.

They stopped on a pretty remote area.

There were no houses nearby, and ahead where some kind of a hill, or maybe a mountain.

Everyone got out of the car with flashlights and blankets with them and then started trekking on the hill.

It was a 15 minute trek, and the moment they got on the top, Gilbert was amaze on the set-up.

You knows those things you see at the movies where there are lights and some kind of decorations hanging all around, there are pillows and blankets to rest in.

They even set-up some type of table when snacks and drinks are available.

He can see why Ruby wanted to go.

A man they called Ryan, greeted them and told them to feel at home, giving drinks around.

Their started not long after.

People were singing, dancing — and when they got tired, they would create a circle and chat around.

After a few, Anne and Gilbert move away from the group and just cuddled, looking at the view silently.

“I bet you never thought you’ll be up in the mountains tonight.” She said suddenly, giving a soft giggle.

“Ahh well... I actually thought it’s a possibility.” They laugh and he holds her tighter.

He’s hand were suddenly cradling her face, running down to the back of her head as he leans closer to her face — her lips.

Anne own hands were up on his neck, pushing him closer that they already are. She likes the taste of his mouth — he doesn’t taste like beer like she thought he would, though she actually haven’t seen him drink anything since the party at their house.

Their kisses feels like hunger, that they couldn’t stop — tongues touching like it’s meant to be together.

They keep kissing till it got a bit too hot for the two of them so they pause, breathing in each other, leaning on each others foreheads. Their hands stayed at place, Gilbert’s on Anne’s back and neck, Anne both hands snaked on his neck.

Anne smiled for a second and lean forward for their lips to touch again. Gilbert felt like he was teased by her so he pull her up making her stand on her toes, startling her but not allowing their lips to part.

They were both smiling on each others lips, they only parted so that they could breath again.

It took a lot of effort for Gilbert to finally lean back so that he could see her face.

Her eyes are dazzling.

It was dark, but he could clearly see that it’s shinning — those mirror gray eyes.

“I like you face.” Anne said, looking at him in awe.

“You like my face?” He was a bit confused of the conversation she was making, that made him chuckle.

“Yes.” Anne said while laughing.

“Though its a little bang up.” He said, remembering the big bandaid on his head.

“It’s a nice face.”

“It’s a nice — I have a nice face huh...“ he couldn’t help himself anymore but laugh at their silly conversation. He stops thought when Anne place both her hands on his face, and started running her thumb on his cheeks while smiling lovingly.

He though she was going to kiss him again but she suddenly run her hands back to his neck then shoulders and just hugged him.

“How’s it going?” Cole asked, suddenly appearing at Gilbert’s back.

“Oh my god — you scared me!” Anne almost jumps from surprise.

“Yeah well, Diana’s been looking for you so —“ Cole just look at them uninterested and suddenly walk away, making the two laugh.

The two have been relaxing for the last 10 minutes — chatting with their friends about just anything, and laughing.

After a few, the two were left alone on their own.

They were, again, cuddling, leaning on a tree with a blanket over their feet. They were just listening to the soft music on the background and their friends chatter “So I have an idea.” Anne suddenly said.

“You seems to have lots of it.” Gilbert chuckled.

“Don’t —” she playfully punch him for making fun of her.

“Okay, let’s hear it.” He said, pulling her closer.

“Do you want to go to Carolina tomorrow?” She started, sounding so excited already. “It’s like, rock climbing — really dangerous, but fun.” She paused looking at him and waiting to see on him the same excitement she has. “What do you think?”

Suddenly his time is ticking again.

He have forgotten about his surgery, all this fun and sparks he gotten from a girl he just met, made him forgot about his reality. “It sounds so adventurous and fun, but... I... I can’t, I have a thing tomorrow that — sorry.” His face fall off.

His answer made Anne’s excitement minimize, thought she was able to think of another thing to invite him. “It’s okay... I mean — I think on sunday, Moody has this thing on their beach house, maybe you could come to that?”

“It’s ah... It’s going to be a tough week for me, actually.” He could barely answer or look at her straight. You deceive her, you stupid ass — a voice in his head told him.

“Ohhh, okay.” Anne mood started to fall, scooting a bit away from his hold. “Do you still want to hang out though... after this?”

When he realize she was moving away, he held her close. She’ll hate you — another voice in his head said. “Believe me, I do. I really want to, like a lot, I just... can’t.”

“Why?” She pleaded to be answered, “You said you’re on break with work, what makes you busy?” Her were starting to water.

Keep deceiving her, — he was starting to get piss off with this own head. He wanted to just slam his head hard to the tree they were leaning on. “I... I have surgery tomorrow.” He finally let out the truth.

He told himself that she doesn’t deserve to be lied to — she doesn’t deserve him.

“Surgery? But you said —“ she paused, laughing like what he just said was a joke. “You know, if you don’t want to hang out, you can just say so. You don’t have to make-up excuses.”

She removed his hand on here waist and seated in distance. “Just tell me what you’re really doing.”

“I’m not making it up.” He sighs, looking start to her eyes to let her know he’s saying the truth. “I have a surgery tomorrow.”

“I don’t —“ her tears started to fall off.

He tried to held her hand, but she moved it away. His head is starting to ache, but he knows it not because of his illness. “The break —“ he paused, trying his best to get it all out... out for her. “the break is not because I’m tired with work... I — I have an illness that needs surgery.”

“What?” She was starting to break, tears falling of her eyes “Wha — why didn’t you...” She tried to contain herself, and asked “Are you going to be okay though?”

“I’m... I’m not sure. They’re going to remove something from my head so...” he said it like it was just simple.

“What?” Anne wanted to laugh from this, but she couldn’t.

This is what you get from letting someone in your life so easily — not only in your life, but also in your heart, a voice in her head told her. “I don’t know...” She tried to look him in the eye, but couldn’t “Shit! Shi — are you kidding me?”

“No.” He reluctantly said, his own eyes started water.

“Why didn’t you tell me before? All of it — before? Why are you telling me now? Why did you wait?“ she’s really breaking at this point. Tears keeps falling, she can’t barely breath right. “You just let it all happened... what do you want me to do? It’s not fair.”

He tried to held her again, but she didn’t let him.

He wanted to comfort her, to hold her tightly, and tell that it’s going to be alright — but he knows that it’ll be a lie.

When he tried to held her again, she started pushing him off, “You think it was stupid, because I’m just some stranger to pass time with — that these are all actually just nothing.”

“No that’s not true —“ he’s heartbreak with each tear she was shedding. He didn’t know his heart can break this much.

“Then why?” She asked again.

He didn’t really have an answer to that. “I don’t — I didn’t... I didn’t mean to.” His eyes fall to the ground “I’m sorry Anne.”

“I wanna go home.” She said, as she throws the blanket and walked away.

“Please don’t, please — Anne!”

Gilbert followed her down silently, and when she kind of lose balance , he would help her — though she would push his hands away immediately.

He’s just glad she hasn’t told him to fuck off and not to follow her.

When they are finally down, Anne started to curse and look back to where they have walk to.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I left the key.” She reluctantly answered him. “I don’t want to get back there.” She confess.

“I could call a cab.” He suggested.

She didn’t protest to the idea so he called one.

The drive back was quiet — too quiet.

The driver was listening to the silliest song ever, that Gilbert thought to try and make Anne smile, by dancing to the song.

He succeeded... only for a few seconds though.

When they got to Anne house, he stopped at front — not sure if he should still follow her or not.

Anne just walk straight to the house, not planning on looking back.

He stood frozen, watching her.

She was in front of the door when she finally look back to him.

After a few seconds she walked back to him and ask, “Do you want to come in and have some tea?”

“I’m not suppose to drink anything —“

She sighs, she’s supposed to be angry but — she doesn’t want it to end like this. “Then come in and watch me drink some.”

“This place is kinda wreck.” He said, looking around the living room.

Anne went straight to the kitchen and boil some water at the kettle. “What time is your —“ she couldn’t say it straight. She’s still having a hard time wrapping it in her head “what time are gonna go to —”

“It’s 10am” he answered, guessing it’s about his surgery.

“That’s like in 5 hours... don’t you need to get some sleep?” Anne started to to clean up the mess in the kitchen, avoiding to look in his eyes.

“You don’t really need sleep for surgery so...” he knows she avoiding his eyes. He sighs to himself and started picking up some bottles. “Do you want me to do something about this —“ he tried to help but Anne suddenly put down the garbage bag she was holding and face Gilbert, finally looking him straight in the eye.

“How about you tell me what’s really going on.” She said.

“Okay... yeah.” He tried to compose on his head what to say, but no matter how arrange he had it, it still comes out as messy. “2 years ago, I found out that I have a shitty brain situation.” He was laughing at himself for looking so pathetic. He wish that Anne could just slap the hell out of him, but... she was looking at him with empathy.

“A tumor?” She murmured.

“Yeah... it’s called oligodendrogliomas... it’s pretty awesome” he jokes, while Annes eyes started to moist. He continues, it’s the least he can do... “—and yeah I’m just try to — beat it”

“Is it bad?” She truly wanted to know.

“It’s not good... but not the worst, but you know — I’m just tryna keep a good attitude and do my best.” He confessed truthfully, finally putting off the act that it’s nothing.

“And what the best?” A tear fall off her eye that she had to wipe it immediately. She doesn’t want him to see her crying again and try to comfort her, when it’s him that needs comfort the most.

“Surgery and treatment” he breaths in deeply, looking down the ground. “until someone figured something out.” He added.

“That’s a lot.”

“I mean... I’ve been lucky cuz I was able to make a lot of money. I can afford some pretty good treatment, surgeries, and comprehensive care.” He tried to lift up the air, which he failed tremendously.

“You had other surgery?” She noticed.

“Yeah... yeah.” Idiot, he scolded himself, “This is number 3.”

Anne wanted to know everything about this, but she know she can’t. She thought of how he was suffering on this alone, “So why... I don’t know.” She paused, thinking again if this is a question she should ask, “Why are you not with your family?”

“Ahh... my family — they are...” he choke a laugh, wiping his moist eyes before a traitor tear fell. “I guess you could say that I’m the problem.” He started, “When you’re sick, you become part of the sick people — you become really different. Most of the time, it’s me who’ll have to reassure them that I will be okay, when it’s actually me who needs assurance.” He made another paused, shaking his head a bit, trying hard not to break in front of the girl who he came to really, really like. “It’s just really been hard to be around people — especially the ones who love you and who you love.” He confessed. “It just get’s lonely sometimes.”

“I’m sorry.” She’s not even sure what she’s supposed to be sorry for, she just doesn’t know what to say at this point. She wanted to hug him, or at least help his hand.

“It’s how it is.” He tried to smile, but it was so broken that Anne couldn’t help but shed tears.

She’s was about to reach for his hand, but the kettle started to whistles.

As she poured the boiling water to her cup, her hand slips a bit and accidentally poured some water to her hand.

Gilbert walk to her immediately putting her hand to a cold water.

Anne’s crying and wincing in pain, but they both know it’s not because of the burn.

Few minutes pass and people started to enter the house.

Their friend where chatting loudly, unaware of what they just talked about.

“Hi friends, what you up to?” Ruby asked, looking at the two in a coy smile, with Moody on her back hugging her.

“How’d you get home?” Cole asked next, looking tiredly.

“We took a cab.” Gilbert simply answered. As more of their drunk friends appeared.

“Give is your snack or I’ll shoot you.” Jerry said, holding a stick in his hand.

“You know where to get it.” Anne told him, smiling at bit at their friends silliness.

After watching there drunk friend munch on snack and slump just about everywhere, Anne tugs Gilbert on his arm, while telling everyone goodnight, and leading Gilbert to her room.

Gilbert’s been laying down for the pass 5 minutes in Anne’s bed, playing with an inflatable globe, while he waits for Anne to finish whatever she was doing in the bathroom.

When Anne got out of the bathroom, Gilbert were looking at her. She gave him a smile before laying down with him, but Gilbert can see the sadness behind it.

Anne took the globe to him, and started spinning it.

“I didn’t mean to deceive you or anything...” he started.

“I know, It’s just sad.” She replied, not looking at him.

Anne keep making him amazed.

Instead of being angry to him, she keeps trying to understand him.

They haven’t even known each other for so long, yet, the trust she gave him.

I don’t deserve it, he told himself.

“Give me that globe.” He said, stealing the globe from her. “Have you ever played the game where you spin the globe and whichever your finger landed, that’s were you’ll go?”

“Yeah, I always end up to pacific ocean.” She sniffles a laugh.

“I always end up in Canada.” He said, spinning the globe. “Like faith doesn’t want me to go anywhere but my own country.”

“Well... if you go anywhere, where would you go?” She asked, but Gilbert didn’t answer immediately. He look at her face first and sniffle a laugh. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing just —“ he turned back to the globe and continue, “I always dream of that — just pack my bags and go somewhere random, a place where nobody knows me.”

He keep spinning the globe and randomly say names of country he likes, “I want to try and go to Africa cuz I have never been there, and I was told I was beautiful there. Or maybe somewhere in Asia —“ He suddenly started crying, breaking. “I want to see India, cuz I don’t know what the fuck it looks like in India —“ he still tried to continue, though he could talk without catching his breath anymore from crying hard. “I want to see places before I die.”

He always feels like he doesn’t own the life he has ever since he found out about his illness — he hated it so much.

Last night was the only night in a long time he felt, at least a little bit, that the life he have is so worth it, even for a little bit.

Anne pulls him close, embracing him, wiping his tears.

Anne wanted to say something, anything, but she knows there nothing she can say to ease this. So she held him as tightly as she can and hush him softly till he finally falls asleep.

His phone ringing loudly woke him up. He sighs first before answering, feeling so tire and a bit sore, “Hello?” He started, “Ahh yeah, shit... I’m not actually there — just hang on for a sec.” he put down the phone, Anne woke up the same time he did, the ringing of his phone were really loud. “Hey.” He greeted her.

“Hey.” She greeted back, yawning.

“Can you tell me your address? I actually have a cab on it’s way to drive me to the hospital.” He confessed.

Anne rub the sleep away on her pillow first, then caress his face softly, smiling at him, and said, “I’ll take you.”

“Are you sure?” He looks at her in question.

“I want to take you.” She insisted.

“Okay.” He didn’t protest anymore and just smiled back at her, putting back the phone to his ear. “Yeah hi... I’m sorry about that. I’ll just cancel it — yeah, it alright. Bye.”

He mimic what she was doing, caressing her face softly, “You’re tired.” He told her. She was slipping off to sleep again, though she fighting it really hard. “You’re so tired.” He repeated, gaining a chuckle from Anne.

This is a nice way to wake up each morning, a voice in his head said, though he shakes it off immediately before it could get somewhere far.

“You do have a car right?” He joked, getting a soft slap from Anne

He seem to have been finding himself waiting a lot for Anne.

He have been in her car for the pass 5 minutes.

He doesn’t mind though — she’s worth the wait.

When she got inside, he suddenly place something on the dashboard, “Tinfoil” he said, smiling so proudly at her.

Anne couldn’t help but laugh at his silliness — he made a some sort of dinosaur tinfoil... just like he told her _last_ _night_. 

He likes it that he made her laugh.

She laugh like how she did last night — her laugh that he had come to love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.  
> That’s how it ends.  
> No, I don’t think I will.  
> Yes, I can be persuade. HAHAHA
> 
> I like to hear thoughts, don’t be shy to comment ☺️
> 
> Kisses 😚

**Author's Note:**

> The song on the first part is called Mad world. Whenever I hear it I alway almost wanted to cry.
> 
> Any thoughts for this fic?


End file.
